tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Human Characters in the Railway Series/Gallery
The Little Boys ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:EdwardsDayOutRS7.PNG File:TendersandTurntablesRS5.PNG File:OffTheRailsRS6.PNG File:Bull's-EyesRS7.png File:MindThatBikeRS4.png File:MindThatBikeRS5.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:OfftheRails32.png File:TimeforTrouble62.png File:ThomasGetsBumped17.png File:SteamRoller61.png File:SteamRoller63.png|Some boys surrounding Sir Handel File:BullsEyes62.png File:Baa!69.png|Some boys trapped in the station by a ram File:Baa!70.png File:SomethingInTheAir64.png File:ThomasandtheRumours6.png The Elephant Keeper ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:HenryandtheElephantRS7.PNG|The keeper as he appears in the Railway Series ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:HenryandtheElephantPhoto15.png|The keeper leading the elephant away File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter68.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter76.jpg The Fire Brigade ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS6.png|The Fire Brigade awarding Gordon with a medal ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach39.png|One of the firemen File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach40.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach64.png File:Toby'sWindmill28.png|The Fire Brigade at Toby's Windmill The Stone-dropping Boys ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Henry'sSneezeRS1.PNG|The boys on the bridge File:Henry'sSneezeRS2.PNG ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardandGordon12.png|Two of the boys waving at Edward File:TheFlyingKipper51.png File:WhistlesandSneezes38.png File:WhistlesandSneezes40.png File:WhistlesandSneezes41.png The Hatts' Butler ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasinTrouble23.png File:FergusBreakstheRules31.png|The second butler Mr. Kyndley ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:MrsKyndley'sChristmasRS7.PNG File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyRS25.JPG|Mr. Kyndley at Tidmouth Sheds The Painter ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:PaintPotsandQueensRS1.PNG File:PaintPotsandQueensRS2.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PaintPotsandQueens18.png File:PaintPotsandQueens20.png Harold's Pilots ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday23.png|Harold with his pilot File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday26.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday31.png|Harold's pilot with Sir Topham Hatt File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter47.png File:TheGrandOpening9.png The New Signalman ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TimeforTrouble35.png|The signalman conversing with Toby's driver File:TimeforTrouble49.png File:TimeforTrouble50.png The Railway Society ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor2.png|The society with Sir Topham Hatt The Barber ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ACloseShaveRS6.PNG File:ACloseShaveRS7.PNG File:ACloseShaveRS8.PNG Miscellaneous File:BarberAnnual.jpg File:MeetDuckAnnual3.jpg ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ACloseShave32.png|The Barber shaving a customer File:ACloseShave39.png File:ACloseShave42.png File:ACloseShave50.png The BBC Television Producers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:LittleOldTwinsRS7.png File:DuckandDukesRS4.png The Ffarquhar Stationmaster and his Family ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRS4.png|The stationmaster and his family in the Railway Series File:DaisyRS5.png|The stationmaster scolding Daisy File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRevWAwdry11.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast(TheRev.W.Awdrybook)13.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRevWAwdry15.PNG|The stationmaster's wife scolding Thomas ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasComestoBreakfast30.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast32.png|The stationmaster File:ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png File:WrongRoad23.png|The stationmaster's wife in a crowd of passengers File:Edward'sExploit45.png File:Bulgy(episode)47.png CGI Series File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!169.png|The stationmaster and his family in Big World! Big Adventures! Stepney's Controller ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:BowledOutRS8.png|Stepney's Controller at Stepney's goodbye party ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:RustyToTheRescue66.jpg|The manager on the platform next to Stepney File:RustytotheRescue67.png Elsbridge Cricket Club ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:TrainStopsPlayRS2.png File:TrainStopsPlayRS6.png File:TrainStopsPlayRS7.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TrainStopsPlay16.png File:TrainStopsPlay29.png File:TrainStopsPlay31.png File:TrainStopsPlay72.png File:TheRedBalloon2.jpg|The cricket players waving at The Hot Air Balloon Mr. Bobbie ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:BuckingBroncoRS1.png File:BuckingBroncoRS5.png|Mr. Bobbie driving Skarloey File:BuckingBroncoRS6.png The Lady with the Green Floppy Hat ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:WrongRoad10.png File:WrongRoad13.png|The lady waving to her friend The Enthusiasts ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Edward'sExploitRS2.png|The enthusiasts on Bill and Ben's brakevan special File:WhatAPictureRS3.png|Some enthusiasts with Bill ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Edward'sExploit17.png|The enthusiasts at the china clay pits File:Edward'sExploit44.png|The enthusiasts at Knapford The British Railways Foreman ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Escape39.png|The foreman talking to Douglas' crew File:Escape43.png The Mid Sodor Railway Manager ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:BulldogRS2.png|The manager in the Railway Series ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Granpuff58.png|The manager talking to potential buyers for Falcon and Stuart File:Bulldog17.png|Talking to Falcon File:ByeGeorge!71.png File:MidSodorManagerfigure.jpg|The manager's head in 2019 (attached to the body of a banksman) Sam the Farmer ''The Railway Series'' Miscellaneous File:GhostTrainLMillustration2.png|Sam illustrated by Loraine Marshall Anopha Quarry Manager ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Toby'sTightropeRS1.png File:OverloadedRS7.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Salty'sSecret57.png File:ThomasToTheRescue38.png File:ThomasToTheRescue44.png|The manager talking to Thomas CGI Series File:TheEarlyBird30.png|The manager in full CGI File:AwayFromTheSea12.png File:DenandDart1.png The Boy Scouts ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:PopSpecialRS1.png File:"Pop"SpecialRS3.png|The scouts with Duncan The Wedding Guests ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:HappyEverAfter63.png File:HappyEverAfter64.png File:HappyEverAfter75.png Behind the Scenes File:Weddingguestsmodels.jpg|Two of the wedding guests' figurines in 2019 Kathy and Lizzie ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:DirtyWaterRS1.png|Kathy and Lizzie cleaning Peter Sam File:DirtyWaterRS2.png Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Human galleries